Talk:Model 1887
Trivia We need to keep a tight watch on this page, because before, it had some opinionated comments abnout the gun, and now it says "This is the cheapest gun when used with Akimbo". I'm removing that comment. We should try to keep a tight watch on all most pages. Because on the M93 Raffica page someone said "Because of the 3-round burst in multiplayer it is referred to as the Mini M-16." I took that one off because it was just so stupid when you consider the differences between the two guns. ----It's actually pretty funny, considering that nobody possesses the skill to actually COMBAT Akimbo Models. So what do they do? They go on a fan wikipedia page and edit the gun thinking "OLOL I SHOOR SHOWD INFITNITEE TURDS HOW OPOWERED MOLDELS ARE". I personally prefer the AA-12, and I've found it to decimate Model users, so people just need to learn how to play the game ahaha :Couldn't agree more. Ya know the best way to get back at people who use akimbo Model 1887's? Kill them! The Models are great, but you are far from invincible when wielding them, so if you don't like the models, SUCKS FOR YOU, DEAL WITH IT. 02:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 1st, mini m-16 is a common nickname for the M93. Second, yeah, just kill em! They're not that bad. As annoying as they are whenever I come across them, I've managed to pretty much annihalate them with my AUG.-- 05:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Semi protection lock on article Perhaps article should be semi protected? Way too many trivia comments are coming in saying "it is undisputable that it's the cheapest gun in the whole cod series when used with akimbo" 007sarodim 00:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Model 1887 This weapon is a beast, i got 32 kills with it on derail on domination! 09:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to burst your bubble, but its not much to brag about. Sure, its ridiculously powerful, but there is still an effective limit on the range. Also...running around with a shotgun or two, especially with such a slow fire rate allows you to die much more, because once the other team gets wise to what you're doing, they'll start hanging back and keeping more range between you and him. And, from what I hear from chatter, people don't enjoy playing with people who play with only dual shotguns. So, you might get a good game out of it, but people will be wary to play another game of it. Arcdash 22:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Requesting, Page Lock on Model 1887 from Unregistered users It is clear with the amount of Vandalism that has happened, that this page should probably receive a lock from Unregistered user edits/Page Breach Template. While it can't be denied that some Unregs have contributed greatly, the recent influx on this page of pointless vandalism, complaining about the weapon, from other unregistered users has increased, and should be stopped.--Razgriez 00:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Gone from dud to pro I have only recently just unlocked the Model 1887 and i seem to be getting a lot more kills than i do with a regular gun as it has good ranger and power to it and i also seem to get my killstreaks quicker than ever. Model 1887- too good? The thing i dont under stand is how it a lever action shotgun be better then a automatic shotgun like the AA12? Model 1887- too good? The thing i dont under stand is how it a lever action shotgun be better then a automatic shotgun like the AA12? In my opinion the AA12 sucks on MW2. It should be the best shotgun by far. Regarding the Trivia section, and it being "odd" to have the Model 1887 in the game. It isn't really very odd at all when you consider COD4 included the StG-44 (called the MP44 in-game), a World War 2 assault rifle. :I guess it's the fact that it would be over 100+ years old in 2016, while the StG is only ~60 years old in CoD 4 CirChris -Here to help! 02:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Black Powder... I love how this fact was totally disregarded when they gave this gun its stats... Modern 12ga (3 1/2" loads especially) loads FAR out preform a 10 gauge round from 1887... No matter what. ----Furious Oyster The gun is overpowered, no ifs/ands/buts about it, if i can kill you across a courtyard with a model 1887, its obviously overpowered. If you use the gun your admitting that your a far less skilled player then everyone else your playing, its basically a ginat handicap saying "hey i can't shoot and kill people like all you can so ill use these noobcannons and blow you away without having to aim!!" frankly it takes away alot of the fun in the game, with all the controversy about the gun (and yes thiers alot, ppl either hate it or love it, and only a small percentage love it) it should be taken out of the game and let all the unskilled players cry and find a new gun to get them kills A. Sign your Edits B. You're whining about a guns, that YES, would be effective still at the range they can kill you at in game, as in real life. C. If you don't like it, Please follow these simple steps 1: Hit the Eject button on your PS3/Xbox360/PC Cd-rom drive, and remove MW2 Disc 2. Do either of the following: A: put Disc into Game Case. B: Set Disc on the ground 3. Depending on that you went with in step 2; A. Drive to local Game store, trade MW2 in. B. With disc still on the ground, Take sledgehammer to disc until it is shattered. --Razgriez 02:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh don't get me wrong I'm not whining at all. They are part of the game you just have to deal with em... I just thought I would comment on the differences in velocity and "power" of black powder vs smokeless. I'm not a huge shotgun buff but I wonder if the 1887 can even handle a modern 12ga load without sustaining damage? ----Furious Oyster Ah.. woops, should clarify my self as well. B. was aimed at the 2nd unsigned. Not you. As for the answer to your question. I wouldn't know. Typically, there's a very good reason why you should only ever load your gun with the load it's designed for. Of course, the other possible answer, is that it's a modern replica, designed for today's standard shotgun shells.--Razgriez 06:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Patch being released to balance 1887's http://www.infinityward.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=219166 - I guess they were considered overpowered after all. -- 19:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) 1887 All Pro I got All Pro (2 headshots 1 bullet) with the 1887!!!!!!!! (Akimbo) PSK12 (Sub Base) PSK12 :When your gun fires multiple pellets per shot, not too difficult. ::yeah... did you expect an applause or something? you used the 1887 akimbo. you deserve an internet ban.--TNT LotLP 14:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Akimbo 1887 is for wimps, i use one 1887 and a .44 magnum. 14:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::eh, dude? two secondary weps in one class? --TNT LotLP 15:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Patch What did the patch actually do? Anyone sure? -ScotlandTheBest 23:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) The patch lowered the power of the single model 1887 and disabled the Javilin Glitch. When using Akimbo: Reduces Range stat (travels less before the pellets perform the magical disappearing act) When Not Using Akimbo: Acts as normal pre-patch, no change. --Razgriez 23:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks -ScotlandTheBest 08:05, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Model Noobs If you don't want to use them because they feel unlegit, use them anyway. There is nothing legit about this game and maybe never will be. If you say your legit, your probably one of those people who sit in the corner with a silenced shotgun, with ninja and coldblooded.